Switched
by littlepiggy27
Summary: No one knows what goes on in the Davenport house hold. Something goes wrong with Donald's invention. what would all happened if they all switched bodies? Would they be able to fix the invention. READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

''Heyy, Mr. Davenport, I was wondering-'' Bree got cut off by lightning. the hole house shook a little.

The lights went out. Donald stood up from the table. Then the light cut back on.

Adam walked in the room. he looked like he was shaving his face. he had a razor in his hand. ''alright, what was that?'' Adam said.

''Adam, what are you doing?'' Bree asked. Adam looked down and looked at the razor in his hand. then hid it behind his back.

''Nothing.'' He said. Bree rolled her eyes playfully. It started to rain.

''That's some baaad weather out there.''' Bree said turning her head a little bit.

''Yeah. oh, where's Chase?'' Donald asked looking at Adam and Bree. Then the door opened. Chase looked really mad. he was soaking wet. Bree laughed a little. ''What happened to you?'' She asked with a smile. Donald looked at Chase. Donald walked over to Chase.

''Chase, I am so, sorry, I forgot, I was supposed to him up at school.''

''Forgot!?'' Chase said. ''look I'll make it up to.'' Donald said following Chase in the kitchen.

''Make what up?'' Chase said. ''There's, NOTHING.'' He said. Donald sighed. ''I'm soaking wet.''

''Chase, i'm sorry, do you not hear the words that coming out of my mouth right now?!'' Donald asked as Chase walked out the room. Donald sighed. He turned around and Leo and Tasha walked in the house. They both had an umbrella. They had some stuff in a bag they bought at the store. Donald walked toward them.

''Guys. I had forgot to pick up Chase at after school and now he's soaking wet.''

''Whaat, well did you explain to him that it wasn't your fault?'' Tasha asked walking in the kitchen. Donald followed.

''Nooo.'' Donald said, knowing that it was his fault. Then walked in the kitchen a long with Tasha and Leo. Adam walked out of the room.

''Donald, you need to talk to him.'' Tasha said. Donald sighed.

''Alright fine, I will.'' Donald said ten walked out the room.

''Chase!? hey can we talk?'' Donald asked looking for him in the lab.

''What's there to talk about?'' Chase said from in his capsule.

''Look, I forgot what time it was and... I'm sorry.'' Chase sighed looking at him. He got out his capsule.

''What happened?'' He asked annoyed.

''I was late.'' Chase looked at him in annoyed. They walked towards the cyber desk. Chase sighed. he spotted at an invention.

''Hey, Mr. Davenport what's this?'' Chase asked pointing at it.

''Oh this, I don't know, I mean I built it, but not sure what it does.''

It started rain and thunder.

''We have to head up stairs.'' Chase said.

''Yeah.'' Donald agreed, then Donald grabbed the invention. then they headed off. There was a knock at the door. then It opened. It was Perry.

''Hey bionic freaks!'' Perry said putting her bags down.

''Princaple perry, what are you doing here?'' Bree asked, walking towards her.

''I'm sleeping over.'' She said hopping on the couch kicking off her shoes. They covered there noses as she did that. Bree and Chase gagged a little. ''Ugh, oh god Princaple perry.'' Bree said holding her nose.

''Oh yeah, where are my manner. Who wants to rub my feet for me.'' Chase and Donald made a gag sound. ''Yeah, um, I think I'm gonna down stairs.'' Chase said.

''Yeah me too.'' Donald followed. Perry looked at Bree.

''Uhh, yeah, I have tons and TONS of homework, so!'' Bree took a breath

''BYE.'' She ran out the living room.

It started lightning out and rain pretty hard.

Later in the lab.

''So what does it do?'' Adam asked as they were all looking at the invention.

''I don't know.'' Donald replied.

''Then why'd you built it?' Leo asked looking at him in confused then back at the invention.

''I wanted to build something.'' Donald explained. the kids looked at him.

''I was board!''

''It looks like a wired white ball but with dark blue rubery holes on the sides.'' Bree said.

''Yeah.'' Chase added. Then Perry ran in the lab. Tasha and Douglas was in.

''Hey kids, what would you guys like for supper?'' Tasha asked walking towards them.

''Hmm, surprise us.'' Donald answered.

''HMMM, Okay.'' She said.

''Hey what's this?'' Douglas asked

''We don't know, Big D built it.''

''So you built something that you don't know what is yet?'' Tasha said.

''Well, he did say he was board'' Bree said.

''Oh okay well that makes since.'' Tasha said.

''This is so cool!'' Perry said. Perry picked it up.

''Princaple Perry I wouldn't pick that up yet.'' Bree said.

''Yeah we're still trying to figure out if it's a robot trying to invade the world, or if it's an alien that want Chase back.'' Adam said.

Chase looked at Adam in a stupid way as the others looked at Chase. Donald rolled his eyes.

''Don't take it personally Chase.'' Donald said.

''Okay well, I will start supper okay.'' Tasha said then as she was headed up stairs lightning struck and the lights cut off and on. Eddie popped in.

''Hey what gives?'' Eddie asked.

Adam gasp. they looked at him.

''Maybe it's the alien's from out off space.'' Adam assumed.

''Adam, there are no alien from out of space.'' Bree said annoyed. Adam stood up looking at her.

''You don't know that!'' Adam said. Bree rolled her eyes. the lights went out as lightning struck again.

Donald's invention lid up.

''Um, Mr. Davenport.'' Chase said.

''I know.'' Donald replied. everyone got closer. Eddie was still there looking to. Adam was about to say something.

''Adam I know what you're about to say, there are no, Aliens.'' Bree said.

''Yes there is.''

''No there isn't.''

''Yes there is!''

''No there is sin't!''

''YES, There is!''

''NO, There isn't!''

''Yes! there is!''

''NO! There isn't!'

''Alright that's enough!'' Donald shouted. Then the room suddenly spun around and it blast the room. Everyone fell on the floor.

the lights cut back on and they all looked around.

''Ugh, My head hurts.'' Chase said. or was it Chase.

Donald's eyes were widen and so were the others.

''Chase, you don't sound like your self.'' Donald said. They turned towards Leo.

''Um, Leo why do you sound like Mr. Davenport?'' Bree asked, standing up.

''What, what are you talking about, I am .'' He thought. He stood up.

''Ahhh, how? where? oh my god.'' Donald touched Leo face.

''I think we switched baddies.'' Douglas said standing up.

''Okay, so that explains why Chase's in Douglas's body right now.'' Bree said.

''What!'' Douglas/Chase screamed touching Douglas face. ''Wait'' Leo/Donald said, walking toards Bree.

''Leo, is that? you're Bree.'' Leo/Donald said with laugh giggle.

''What, that's not funny.'' Bree/Leo said.

''Okay guys wait, who's in my body?'' Douglas/Chase said.

''Do you really want to know?'' They heard Perry say walking towards them.

''Ahhh!'' Douglas/Chase shouted.

''Princaple Perry is Chase?'' Bree/Tasha said.

''Ahh! Im Tasha.''

''Oh no, Mr. Davenport this can't be happening, all because of you stupid invention.'' Bree said looking at Leo/Donald

''Okay, it's hard to take you seriously in Douglas body.'' Bree/Tasha said. Douglas/Chase groaned in annoyed. ''I never knew I could be my own brother.'' Donald/Douglas said feeling Donald's face. ''Hey, stop feeling my face.

''This is bad, you have to do something Mr. Davenport.'' Douglas/Chase said. looking at Leo/Donald

''OKay, alright just calm down, okay I can fix this.'' Leo/Donald said.

''Where's Adam and Tasha?'' Leo/Donald asked.

''You don't wanna know.'' They heard Tasha's voice. They looked at Perry.

''Prinable Perry?' Leo/Donald asked.

''I'm Tasha, I'm just in perry's b-'' Perry/Tasha stopped and looked at Chase/Perry.

''Boddy.'' Tasha/Perry said. Leo/Donald rolled his eyes.

''Where's Adam?'' Leo/Donald asked.

''Hello.'' They heard Adam's voice. They walked over to Eddies screen.

''Adam? Is that you?'' Bree/Tasha said.

''But you don't look like Eddie, you look like yourself, but on a screen computer.'' Douglas/Chase said. ''Whoa, am I dreaming?'' Adam asked looking around. They all rolled there eyes.

''Wait,If Bree's in Tasha, Tasha's in Perry, Perry's in Chase, Chase's in Douglas, Douglas is me, I'm in Leo, Leo's in Bree, Adam's in Eddie. Then That means that. Eddies in Adam.'' Leo/Donald explained. They looked at Adam/Eddie. ''Oh come on, it's not liked the first time i've done this.'' Adam/Eddie said.

We all looked at each other. ''We have to fix this.'' Douglas/Chase said.

''And we will.'' Leo/Donald said. They headed back to the invention. ''Well we all, we have to doi is wait for lighning to struck and-''

''NO!'' Adam/Eddie cut Leo/Donald off by grabbing the invention and slamming it on the floor. ''HAHAHA, Now what?'' Adam/Eddie said then he ran upstairs. ''Now what are we gonna do?'' Bree/Leo asked. ''We're gonna have to fix it then.'' Donald/Leo said. ''No! No. You will fix it not me.'' Tasha/Bree said tehn walked away.

''Im out to.'' Perry/Tasha said then she walked away.

''Yep me to, gonna see if there's food.'' Chase/Perry said.

'No! No, You are not going anywhere you not eating.'' Douglas/Chase said. ''Awww, why not?'' Chase/Perry whined. ''Because I'm not hungry right now.'' Douglas/Chase said walking Chase/Perry to sit down. ''Awww, but I am, now let me go!'' Chase/Perry said. ''Nooo.'' Douglas/Chase said. ''Now sit.'' Douglas/Chase said.

''I'm sitting.'' Chase/Perry mumbled. ''Alright, so lets get started.''

''I need to use the bathroom.'' They heard Chase/Perry say. They all turned to Chase/Perry quickly. ''Nooooo!''' They said.

''Alright! I won't use the bathroom.'' Chase/Perry said. Then as they were starting to fix the invention. Chase/Perry snuck out the room. Douglas/Chase looked where he/she was at.

''Wha- Principle Perry!'' Douglas/chase said annoyed, they all sighed

**Hey guys how was that so far!? Ihope you enjoyed it, Feel free to review... I'll see you later! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys, sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time But, In case you guys are confused who's who. Here it is...**_

_**Bree's in Tasha, Tasha's in Perry, Perry's in Chase, Chase's in Douglas, Douglas is in Donald, Donald's in Leo, Leo's in Bree, Adam's in Eddie, Eddies in Adam**_

_**So here's the chapter 2 Enjoy!**_

Chase/Perry was searching food in the fridge. Douglas/Chase walked in the kitchen.

''Princable Perry!'' He walked over to her and got her out.

''What was that for?!'' She asked holding a beg of bread in her hand and cheese in her other.

''I told you no now go sit on the couch.'' He pointed.

''Fine.'' She obayed, with her head down and her lip out. She sat on teh couch with her arms /Bree was on the couch looking in a small mirror playing with her hair. Leo/Donald walked in.

''Mr. Davenport did you find what coused it?'' Douglas/Chase asked.

''Sadly, No I couldn't find what did it.'' Leo/Donald said. Douglas/Chase.

''What are we gonna do now?'' Douglas/Chase asked.

''I don't know, but don't worry. We will find a way to switch us back before midnight.''

That Cought Chase's attenchin.

''Middnight?!'' Douglas/Chase shout.

''Yeah if we don't find out or don't switch us back. We can be stuck in here forever.'' Donald/Leo said.

''What!'' Dougals/Chase said.

''Don't worry.'' Donald/Leo said.

''Take deep breaths.'' Donald/Leo soothed.

''Okay, Okay.'' Dougals /Chase said calming his self down.

Bree/Leo walked down the hall in the kitchen.

''Oh hey Leo, or.'' Donald/Leo Said.

''It's Leo.'' Bree/Leo said.

''Okay Bree!'' Bree/Leo said walking over to Tasha/Bree as she stood up.

''Your hairs, in my face. And I can't walk in your high heels.''

''Well take them off.'' Bree/Leo sighed. Then he took them off.

''After all. You are a girl.'' Bree/Leo glared at Tasha/Bree.

''You're lucky you're in my moms body.''Tasha/ Bree rolled her eyes and sat down.

''Okay, where is everyone I need everyone to sit down while get this to work.'' Leo/Donald said.

''Where's Eddie?'' Leo/Donad asked. Then Adam/Eddie ran in.

''Eddie stop sit down.'' Leo/ Donald demanded.

''Fine, Fine bossy.'' Then he sat down on the couch.

''Okay, Now where is Douglas?''

Then Douglas walked in here.

''Oh hey guys.'' Donald/ Douglas said.

Perry/Tasha then walked in.

''Okay guys I'm glad you're in here. I want all of you to sit and stay here. We need to fix what did this, alright?'' Leo/Donlad said.

''Hey Adam.'' Leo/Donald said walking to Eddie/Adam. ''Yeah.'' He replied.

''How is it going?'' Leo/Donald asked.

''Good, Hey have you guys fix the switched thingy yet?'' Eddie/Adam asked. ''Not yet but we will don't worry.''

''Okay.'' Then Leo/Donald walked waay. ''okay Chase come on follow me we're gonna try fix it.'' Leo/Donald said then they both walked in the lab to get started.

_**Hey Guys. I'm so sorry. Once again for not updating in a, VERY long time. But here i am now. Hopefuly. I will update every week. Anyways! I really hope you guy ENJOYED it so much, thank you! and I will see you guys later ON the next chapter and I will publish on 'The run away kids' and 'Stuck' Don't worry. In the meanwhile. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll catcha later. Bye guys.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Douglas/Chase was in the lab with Leo/Donlad. They were working on the invention how to fix it. They were struggeling with it.

''Did you find out the problem, Mr. I mean Leo- Mr. Dav-'' Douglas/Chase sighed in confused. ''I got nothing.'' He said. Leo/ Donald rolled his eyes. ''Look we have to figure this out right now and we can't do it because we don't know how this all started.'' Leo/Donlad said.

''Wait! I think I have a soulotion.'' Douglas/Chase said.

''Hit me.'' Leo/Donald said.

Douglas/Chase hit Leo/Donald in the shoulder.

''Ow! not hit me hit me. I meant hit me tell me what you got.'' He said rubbing his shoulder.

''Oh. Well be more posiphic will you.''

''Anyways. As I was trying to say. If Princable Perry is in my body. Then she should have my bionics. If she can be able to use my bionics to say-

''Something smart.'' Leo/Donald interoupted.

''Well yes-''

''Oh yeah that is soho like Princable PERRY.''

''Well, yeah but Leo- Mr.*Sigh* Look! We have choice either WE get her of we don't.''

Leo/Donald sighed.

''Look, I'm sorry Cha- Doug- Kid.'' He said wak to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

''I guess we can, I mean. I really don't see what that big deal is.'' They stayed sighlent.

''Actually I do.'' They said.

''But the point is. You get princable Perry, and I'll stay here.''

''Thank you Mr. Leo.'' He then walked off.

''Mr. Leo.'' Leo/Donald whispered. ''Hm.''

''Hey let me go nerd I was in a mddle of my Beuty sleep!'' Douglas/Chase was grabbing Chase/Perry by the shirt.

''Well we need you.''

''Wow. Never thought I'd hear that word.''

''Look we need you to help us out with the invention.''

''Why are you asking me. You're the one the the intelingits.''

''Uh, no. You're the one with the inteligits, I'm just Douglas.''

''Wait so I have Bionics!'' She squeeked.

''Get rid of them I don't want e'm.'' She crossing his/her arms.''

''Please Princable Perry, If you do this could switch us back.''

''Fine.''

''Yes!''

''I'll do it. Since you begged me.'' She/he said in a sad but lazy tone.

''But on one condistion.'' She/He said pointing a fingure up.''

''If you get out of Douglas' body then I'l help you.''

''Oh boy.'' Leo/Donald said.

''This is going to a long day.'' Douglas/Chase said.

They nodded.

Bree/Leo walked in the living room where Tasha/Bree is at.

''Oh hey Br-'' she/He stayed sighlent for a second.

''Hey Mo-'' And again.

''Hello.'' she/He waved.

''So what's up.'' Tasha/Bree asked standig up.

''Trying to force myself not to use the bathroom.''

''Well hold it!''

She/He stepped back with his hands up a little.

''O-kay.''

Bree/Leo was crossing his legs.

Tasha/Bree looked at what he was doing.

''Um, what are you doing?'' She asked.

''Avoiding something I do not want go through again.''

She stood up quicly ''You better hold it in or you're grounded!'' She said.

She/He stood up.

''Oh yeah. Well. You're not my mom.''

She gave his a sassy look.

''You wonna bet.'' She said getting a little closer to him.

''Okay mom, I'm sorry mom, Please don't hurt me mom.'' She/He squinted his eyes witn his hands hiding in front of him.

''Ha, That's you get.'' She said sitting down.

''Hey where's Eddy?'' Tasha/ Bree asked looking everywhere.

''I don't know.''

''Marco!'' Tasha/Bree shouted.

''Polo.'' They heard Eddy down the hall. He came out.

''Hey look what I can do.'' Eddie said then shot lazerds out of his eyes.

''Eddie don't do that or someone will get hurt.'' Bree/Leo said.

''Don't worry I wont point it at you guys. I'll just aim it at Tasha.'' Adam/Eddie said then shot his heat viston at her.

''Wha- Hey!'' She shouted.

''Oops. Mybad.'' He said.

He then did it again.

''Eddie!''

''What is was an accadent.'' He replied.

She groaned in annoyed. ''Uh oh.'' Eddie said.

''What.'' We asked.

He started glitching like crazy.

''Eddie!'' We shouted.

''How do you stop?'' He asked still glitching out of his eyes.

''Well you can't you're glitching.'' Tasha/Bree said trying to hid away from Eddie.''

''Here.'' Bree/Leo said throwing him a pot.''

He used it.

''Ow, Ow, Owwwhww.''

When Bree/Leo was going to hid he supper speed. ''Uh oh!'' He said.

''What?'' Tasha/Bree said.

He super sped off and hit Eddie and they both fell on the floor.

''Oww.'' He whined.

Tasha/Bree rolled her eyes.

''There. Are we DONE now I'm starving.'' Chase/Perry said.

''Wha- It's only been 10 minutes.''

''Yeah but 10 minutes is long time with out food.'' She whined.

''Princable Perry can you just consitrait.''

''Fine.'' She said.

''I'm gonna say that this goes here, and *Yawn* I'm gonna take a nap.''

''Princable Perry no you have to work on this with us Come back!'' Douglas/Chase shouted. She stopped and turned.

''What did you say to me?!'' she shouted.

''Uh, nothing.''

She walked to him.

''What are you looking at!''

''Scary Perry.'' He said.

Spike through him across the room. And she groaned loud. ''Yeah I'm just gonna stay back.'' Leo/Donald said.

She walked up stairs. Then Douglas/Chase and Leo/Donald did as well. As they walked up stairs they saw that the place was a MESS.

When they saw Adam/Eddie with the heat vistion they soon ran out the way and hid behind the couch with Tasha/Bree and Perry/Tasha and Donad/Douglas.

''What's going on here?'' Douglas/Chase whipered.

''Chouglas, I got this.'' Leo/Donald said. Douglas/Chase gave him a look.

''What's going on here?!''

''Eddy is glitching, and so is Leo.'' Tasha/Bree explained.

''That must be why princable Perry's glitching.''

''Spiky hungy.'' He walked in the kitchen and in the fridge.

''Well, you have plan?'' Douglas/Chase asked ducking down.

''Well, no I thought you did.'' Leo/Donald said.

''Wow.''

Adam popped up on the screan.

''Adam!'' They ran to the screan.

''Hey haven't seen you in a while.'' Leo/Donlad said.

''Yeah when are guys done, it's getting a little crowded in here.'' Eddie/Adam said. ''Don't worry we will get you out of there, we just. Have a bit of a sitchuation our selfs.'' Leo/Donald said.

''Well fix it.'' They was about to walk away when Adam said something.

''Hey don't you hate it when people act like someone their not.'' Eddie/Adam said. They looked at each other.

Then sighed.

Adam/Eddie, Bree/Leo, Chase/Perry were all sitting on the couch. Once in while Bree/Leo starts to glitch and He runs in to the door.

Adam/Eddie has a small pot attched to him.

Chase/Perry, AKA, Spike. Stood up and fliped the coffee table over and groaned like he always does.

Leo/Donald, Tasha/Bree, Douglas/Chase,Perry/Tasha and Donlad/Douglas were in the kitchen. Spike walked to Leo/Donald. He grabbed his shirt.

''What are YOU looking at?'' Spike asked.

''Uh. No-thing.''

''Good.'' He growled.

''Now would you PLEASE. put me down.'' Leo/Donald said.

''Fine. I'll put you down.'' Spike said. Leo/Donald sighed in relief. Then Spike through his across the room.

''Chase!'' Perry/Tasha said in a mad tone.

''Yeah.'' Douglas/Chase said turning to Perry/Tasha. Leo/Donald got up and walked in the kitchen. ''Alright. you 3, come with me we are going to fix this machine, right now!''

''Yeah. See if I care, Huh!'' Spike said. The Adam/Eddie shot him with his heat vitsion.

''Hey! Whatch it bud.''

_**Hey guys, how was it! I hope you guys enjoyed it a lot. Anyways, I'll see you later. Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

''Wait. I think I fixed it.'' Douglas/Chase said with exitmeant.

''Really?'' Leo/Donald asked rushing to him.

''Hey bring everyone.'' He said.

''Hey everyone come quick I think we fixed the mishain.'' Leo/Doanld said. They all ran in here.

''Really.'' Donald/Douglas said.

''Yeah come here. Get Adam.''

''Hey Adam.'' Leo/Donald said. Adam popped in.

''Yeah.''

''Hey I think we just figured it out.'' Leo/Donald said.

''Then what are you waiting for, fix us.'' Adam said rushing us.

''Okay hold on.'' Douglas/ Chase said fixing one more thing.

''There, now lets do it.'' Douglas/Chase said.

''Wait wait whoa. Are you sure that it works?'' Bree/Leo backing Douglas/Chase up.

''Uh, Yeah, I'm pretty sure that it works.'' He replied.

''Okay, now, how does it work?'' Douglas/Chase asked. We all groaned.

''Okay, I think I know what the problem it.'' Douglas/Chase said.

''This piece is missing.'' He said.

''Then where is it?'' Donald/Douglas asked.

''I don't know.'' We all looked under the table and there it was. Tasha/Bree grabbed it and handed it to Douglas/Chase.

''Good. now lets try it out.'' Douglas/Chase said.

''Okay. I hope this works.'' Douglas/Chase said.

''It better.'' Leo/Donald said.

''Okay-''

''Wait!'' Tasha/Bree said cutting Douglas/Chase off.

''What!?'' They said. She walked up to Bree/Leo and fixed his/her hair. They looked at her, then she walked back.

''What I wanna look good when I'm in my own body again.'' She said. Douglas/Chase pushed the batten, but nothing happened.

''Huh. That's should have worked by now.'' Douglas/Chase said touching the invention.

''Yeah, what happened?'' Bree/Leo said.

''I don't know.'' Leo/Donald said. They all looked sad.

Douglas/Chase sighed looking down at the switch.

''I'm sorry guys. It's all my fault, it should have worked.'' Douglas/Chase said.

''Hey, it's not your fault, don't worry. it's not over. Okay we can do this.'' Leo/Donald said.

''I guess we're stuck forever then.'' Tasha/Bree said looking sad.

''No. we're not, we are going to fix the switch okay.'' Donald/Douglas said. They all sighed.

''Yeah, come on guys, it's not END of the world, right?'' Bree/Leo said keeping there hopes up.

''Yeah we can this.'' Perry/Tasha said.

''Okay, well lets do this and-'' Douglas/Chase got cut off by the room spinning and the invention blast them and fell on the floor.

''Whoa.'' Bree said. then realize her voice was back.

''Did it work?'' Leo said sitting up.

''Hey! My voice is back!'' Leo said standing up excitedly. They all got up slowly.

''I'm back.'' Chase said.

''We're all back.'' Donald said with excitement.

''Awwe the funs over.'' Eddie said then went out.

''Hey My voice is back. I thought it was gone forever.'' Adam said. We all looked at him.

''It worked. I can't believe it worked'' Chase said looking supersized.

''Mr. Davenport in worked.'' He said walking towards him.

''I know isn't it great.'' He replied smiling while touching his shirt and head.

''Awe now I can be my self again.'' Tasha said.

''I look great.'' Bree said. We all looked at her. She looked at us.

''I mean,*Clears throat* We ALL, look great. We sound great.'' She said.

''Hmmhm.'' Tasha said with a sassy look looking at her.

''Hahahaa! Yes. Kids you're grounded.'' Donald said.

''What!'' Bree said.

''You can't ground , we didn't do anything.'' Leo said.

''I know isn't this great! I'm a father again.'' He said looking at his arms.

''Perry. Out of my house.''

''Fine, I didn't like this place anyways.'' She said walked away leaving the house.

''It's to be back.'' Douglas said.

''Yeah, I'll never leave my body again.'' Leo said hugging his self along with Adam.

''Yeah, but.'' Chase said.

''What?'' Donald and Douglas asked.

''I didn't push batten.'' Chase said.

''Wait, I thought you did.'' Donald. said.

''No. the switch, switched us back without pushing the batten.'' Chase said.

''Wait then what made it switch us back?''Bree asked.

''I don't know.'' Leo Donald said.

''Wait.'' Adam said walking towards us.

''Bree and I were arguing.'' Adam said.

''Yeah so.'' Bree said.

''Soo. I think the switch triggered you two fighting.'' Chase said.

''Yeah maybe that was it.'' Douglas said.

''Well what ever it was. I'm glad we're back, now. Who's hungry.'' Tasha said.

''Oh me.'' Leo said.

''Okay well lets go.'' They walked up stairs but Chase stayed down. He walked to the switch.

''Hmm.'' Chase said.

''What?'' Donald said.

''Nothing.'' Chase said.

''Hey are you planing on keeping this?'' Chase asked holding the switch.

''Now we know what it does, I think we should destroy it.''Donald said.

''Yeah.'' Chase said.

''Well here goes nothing.'' Chase said. He dropped the switch and it broke.

''The're. Now we want have to worry about it anymore. Come lets eat.'' Donald said. Then they walked out.

_**The End!**_

_**Hey guys how was that I know its the end. But I hope you liked this chapter and the rest of the chapter. Feel free to review. And thank for all the nice and amazing comments! BYE!**_


End file.
